Al final del día
by ShinobuRei
Summary: El anillo queda olvidado en el suelo, como otra tanta de las condenas que Kaneki se ha auto impuesto por el bien ajeno. Para Tsukiyama Ken Kaneki es tu todo, no importa nada, no le importa nada. Siempre y cuando al final del día siempre regrese a sus brazos. Drabble basado luego del capitulo 125 y 126 de TG:Re


Drabble basado luego de los acontecimientos del capítulo 125 y 126 del manga de TG:Re.

Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Ishida sui.

* * *

.

Al final del día.

.

.

Cuando los ojos de Kaneki conectan con Tsukiyama, él baja la mirada. Shuu lo mira fijamente… sus hombros están caídos y su semblante demuestra culpa.

Tsukiyama corre y lo aferra en sus brazos. Lo envuelve con fuerza, con protección, con impotencia. Shuu no sabe exactamente lo que pasó, pero percibe cada gramo de tristeza y melancolía en Kaneki.

Ken aferra sus manos a los hombros del hombre de cabellos purpúreos. Los oprime y los presiona con fuerza, como si fuera el único anclaje en este momento a la realidad distorsionada que está conociendo.

— _No quería._ —Susurra el de ojos grises. El mayor aplica más fuerza a sus brazos. Kaneki, _su Kaneki_ está sufriendo y él no sabe qué hacer _._

Como en el pasado se siente impotente.

—Si no me dices lo que te atormenta no te puedo ayudar, _Cher._ —Dice Tsukiyama a su oído. Las pupilas de Kaneki se expanden y sus ojos se cristalizan. Un sollozo corto abandona sus labios.

El peso de su corazón es tan grande que se revela en forma de lágrimas. Su impotencia lo carcome y su cuerpo lo traiciona una y otra vez. Fue débil. Fue un ser humano débil. Está molesto, irritado Ha recobrado los sentidos y la realidad lo ha golpeado. Todo el peso y la decepción cayó sobre su espalda como un balde de agua fría por la mañana. Solo que aquí no existe la redención.

—Perdón… —Pide Kaneki. Su cuerpo se desliza tras sus palabras y el gourmet, quien lo sostiene aún, cae de rodillas junto a él sin soltarlo, siendo su pilar.

Eso solo logra que una nueva flecha de culpa atraviese el pecho de Kaneki.

Ken no entiende porque lo hizo. Su cabeza da vueltas y vueltas y su mente se encuentra tan desordenada que es incapaz de darse a sí mismo una respuesta lógica.

Él se acostó con Touka.

 _Tuvo sexo con Touka_

¿Por qué?

¿Miedo a perderla? ¿Desesperación? ¿Un simple impulso?

Sus manos tiemblan. Kaneki recuerda cómo simplemente no había podido rechazarla. Touka lo desarmó con Hide, con su pasado. Kaneki cayó con rapidez. Su mente lúcida se perdió en el calor del cuerpo ajeno y cuando reaccionó, ya era demasiado tarde. Sus sentimientos, el miedo de perderla, el agradecimiento, el pasado, el dolor. Todo se mezcló para terminar cediendo a sus más bajos instintos que en ese momento le eran innecesarios.

— _Cher._ —La voz de Tsukiyama lo regresa al presente. Kaneki mueve su cabeza en negación. No puede pronunciar palabra alguna. Tsukiyama Inhala y exhala aire de sus pulmones. Nunca ha sido fácil hacer que Kaneki hable de sus sentimientos, pero él siempre se pintó a sí mismo como la excepción de aquello. ¿Lo era? Tal vez era demasiado optimista, pero en ese momento, hablar era tal vez lo último que Ken necesitaba. —Todo estará bien, sea lo que sea… Estoy a tu lado. —Susurra el más alto. El temblor de Kaneki se expande a su cuerpo, sus labios siguen sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Ken alza la mano y toma el collar que Kirishima le ha dado, lo jala con fuerza y lo desprende de su cuello.

Pesa tanto como una cadena, pesa tanto que no puede con él.

— ¿Me amas? —Pregunta el de cabello blanco. Su vista se esconde de los ojos de Tsukiyama, quien en respuesta lo toma de las mejillas, buscando sus orbes.

—Eres lo más preciado para mí _mon amour_ , la pregunta sobra… Te amo con todo mi corazón. — Tras la respuesta Kaneki muerde su labio inferior, Tsukiyama intenta besarlo, sin embargo, Ken lo empuja con suavidad y cubre sus labios. Ambos siguen de rodillas, pero Kaneki no puede más y se encorva, dando dos golpes en el piso con sus manos lleno de frustración.

Es un rechazo directo y el corazón remendado a pedazos de Tsukiyama, se quiebra un poco. Pero no planea rendirse, nunca. No ahora después de tanto.

 _Él vive para Kaneki._

—Yo no quería… —Repite y Susurra Ken. Un sollozo abandona sus labios y una luz roja se activa en Shuu. Hay una pieza que desconoce y que tortura el corazón de su rey. — _Shuu._ —Tsukiyama lo abraza con fuerza de nuevo, olfatea su cuello y acaricia su cabello y es justo ahí, cuando un olor ajeno a Ken inunda su nariz y lo comprende. Entiende porque Kaneki le pide perdón.

Tsukiyama lo reconforta, limpia las lágrimas ajenas con cuidado, acaricia su mejilla.

—La esencia de Kirishima te impregna por completo… —Susurra. —Lo sé… Lo sé y está bien. —Su egoísmo y sus celos hierven, pero sabe perfectamente que ahora no puede hacer nada.

Kaneki muestra lagrimas por cada sonrisa forzada que le regaló a Kirishima, sus labios no contienen más sus palabras:

—Te amo Shuu. —Emana Ken antes de entregarse al llanto. Tsukiyama lo aferra de nuevo y luego cuando Kaneki se calma, besa finalmente sus labios, buscando alejar todo rastro de la Ghoul que arbitraria y egoístamente a forzado a Kaneki a aceptar sus sentimientos, a hundirlo más en la miseria.

¿Tenía idea cuanto tiempo le tomó llegar con sinceridad al corazón de Kaneki?

No es que sea fácil dar una negativa y menos de parte de un corazón tan herido y necesitado, uno que se nubla y se quiebra ante lo preciado y los seres amados. Kirishima ha Jugado sucio y Shuu lo sabe. Kaneki se lo refirma con cada beso lleno de desesperación que le entrega.

Busca llenarse de él, por completo. Olvidar el trago amargo y el nuevo peso sobre la espalda que ha aceptado.

Finalmente, Tsukiyama entiende que la tarea de un Rey recae en siempre complacer a su pueblo y la de un caballero, permanecer firme a su lado, sin importar lo que se pierda o lo que se gane.

Puede perder una batalla, pero no la guerra.

Tsukiyama sabe que Kaneki lo ama y Ken sabe que de igual forma es amado, amado a tal punto que es capaz de materializar los sentimientos y entrega del mayor.

Mientras el corazón de Ken clame su nombre, Tsukiyama permanecerá a su lado, inquebrantable. Uniendo los pedazos de su corazón una y otra vez para entregárselos al único dueño de ellos.

Las bocas de ambos se separan, Tsukiyama besa sus labios, sus mejillas y su cuello, sus manos acarician sus costados y le sonríe con cariño, sus ojos hablan de perdón y amor, de una devoción única que nada más le podrá entregar jamás. Kaneki jadea ante el toque de las manos ajenas y muerde sus labios.

—Sabes que hacer, _mon chevalier._ —Tsukiyama suelta una risa nasal ante el acento casi forzado del contrario. Kaneki se sonroja y busca sus labios de nuevo, lamiendo su superior con la punta de su lengua, tentándolo y consiente de lo que busca. Quiere impregnarse de Tsukiyama y Shuu no lo hace esperar. Entre besos y roces lo sube al sillón, lo desviste con cuidado, lo besa con ternura y le hace ser consciente de que se entrega única y exclusivamente a él. Que no es solo su cuerpo, si no que su alma y corazón le pertenecen.

El anillo queda olvidado en el suelo, como otra tanta de las condenas que Kaneki se ha autoimpuesto por el bien ajeno.

Para Tsukiyama Ken Kaneki es tu todo, no importa nada, _no le importa nada_. Siempre y cuando al final del día siempre regrese a sus brazos.

* * *

Notas:

Bueno es un Drabble que trabajaba desde la semana pasado, pero se descontroló un poco y salió esto. disculpen los horrores de ortografía, luego los corrijo. Estos dos se están convirtiendo en un vicio y esta mal, tengo muchos fics que seguir.

Dedicado a todas mis colegas TsukiKane/Shuuneki.

Los quiere y observa Shinobu Rei.


End file.
